


Aphrodisiac

by GirlWolfTattoo



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Double Penetration, Kinky, Multi, Pet Names, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWolfTattoo/pseuds/GirlWolfTattoo
Summary: If you (don't) want to fall in love with somebody that you're (aparently) not in love at all, you better keep away from the magician's spells over your glass. A silly ending, BTW.





	Aphrodisiac

There was this small room, a new trend for the Masquerade, which door held a note made with two single words: “Venus” and “Caution”. Under those words, someone drew a bottle surrounded by a smooth pink smoke. Those single signs invited to the guests to enter, filled with mystery and the natural excitement of danger, although it might be a damage-controlled one, since no one wanted them to get hurt.

And yet, there’s always a chance to hurt yourself if you’re not cautious enough, as three persons learned that night.

The first one entered just by the idea of being alone for awhile, the masquerade wasn’t his favorite time of the year, specially by the fact the palace left the common people cross their gates, and he found it disgusting. At least that tiny room was partially hidden from the view since the bubble room was near and had more space, so he slid inside without notice.

The Venus room was decorated with strapped, black and pink hangings, and instead of candelabra, the light came from small, red lamps, which mixed their soft light with a strange perfume, burning around them from a mix of flowers and spices. Instead of normal tables, the room had a single, circled one that grew around the periphery, and had a plenty of fruits and, for the man’s pleasure, a lot of bottles of alcohol.

Consul Valerius went straight to a red wine bottle near his right, it was a kind he’d never seen before and took his time to examine it. It was a rounded, apple-shaped bottle, the smell of its wine was softer than usual. The man drank it, using one of the plenty small glasses, and then shrugged. It was a good wine, but not even close to his favorite ones. He kept walking, ignoring the licorice and the few guests talking slowly, almost all of them in groups of maximum three persons, drinking and eating in a strangely, full of secret way it didn’t seem normal, but the man ignored them, more interested in spend his night with the only thing he enjoyed.

Finally his glance fell upon a dark bottle, reached it and noticed it was a black cherry wine. The consul took a glass and drank, smiling pleased by the acid, demi-bitter taste. When he took a sit and started to serve himself, the door opened again and a couple of naughty laughs came in.

“Oh my! What kind of infernal circle is this?” a male voice asked.

“Please, Julian, lower your voice… this place looks so unfamiliar…” a soft, female voice answered. The man at the table knew that voice annoyingly well: the magician girl, that silly creature who used to walk around the palace like a foreign bird, and to get things worse she was there with that useless plague doctor, Julian Devorak.

“Let’s take a look, the atmosphere seems mesmerizing and full of secrets around, don’t you think, Rena?” Julian said, taking his steps to the table, not so far from Valerius’s chair. Both new guests took some bottles and studied them with curiosity, some short comments from them about the licorice.

“Too bad there’s none Salty Bitters around” Julian complained. Valerius snorted, that was the reason he hated commoners, they weren’t able to pick any glamour nor elegance and appreciate it. Unfortunately his snort was so loud Renata turned her head and stared at him.

“What…? Consul Valerius?”

 _Goddamit,_ he thought, the girl coming close to his chair. She was wearing a black and white dress and red long-sleeved gloves, her mask seemed like a smoked-eyes make up.

“What is it, Rena?” Julian asked, following her partner with his eye, “Did you meet someone?”

“It’s okay, Julian, it’s just the consul” the magician said. A small part of Valerius’s pride felt injured, how was that _just_ him? The little witch had to be joking, of course.

“Aye, enjoying the night, sir?” Julian’s voice took him off guard, suddenly Valerius was trapped with Renata at his right and the doctor in front of him, swinging a bottle in a hand and a plate with melted chocolate in the other. “Would you mind if me and my lovable company take a sit here? It’s a very special day for all of us, after all, the time of the year which nobility and commoners come together and celebrate life and love and rejoice”.

Of course not, the consul thought, the last thing he wanted was spend his night next to that silly doctor and the witch, but before he could answer, Renata left a sharp, nervous laugh came from her mouth. She was holding a squared bottle, filled with a bright pink liquid.

“Oh dear, this has to be a joke” she growled, showing the bottle to Julian.

“What it is? _Venus lac_? Such a strange name for a liquor” the red-haired man said.

“It means Milk of Venus” Valerius murmured. Those peasants, so uneducated, he thought.

“Oh yes, a so-named aphrodisiac” Renata added, rolling the bottle gently. “It’s said this liquor has some spices that makes everyone going mad if you share it with someone…”

A sharp silence. Renata’s eyes went straight to Julian’s, the doctor’s cheeks went blushed so bright it seemed on fire. The magician left the bottle on the table and sighed.

“Of course that’s just a urban legend, true aphrodisiacs doesn’t work in that way” she explained.

“Don’t you say? And how do the work, my dear?” Julian asked, opening other bottle and drinking of it. Valerius frowned, as his night wasn’t bad enough.

“Well…” Renata’s voice became soft, almost like a whisper “If you want an aphrodisiac work you need a bit of magic, first… Actually, almost every food and beverage can become one with some simple spells”.

“You better put those magical skills over these and fill my cup” Valerius growled, pointing the magician with his empty glass. He was feeling sick of that talk, and besides his own bottle was practically done.

“Sir, since tonight I don’t want to start any war I’d beg you to be more kind to me if you want some drink next time”, the young woman took the cup and, seeking for wine, walked away at the edge of the table. Julian shrugged and smiled at the consul.

“What do you say, sir? Had you taste a magical potion before?”

“Of course not, that’s just quackery, or worst, a marvelous potion, as every single idiot who try it deserve” he answered, his chin on a hand, waiting for the magician to return.

“Perhaps, but it happens we have here a very skilled magician, I bet she wouldn’t create an accidental potion”, the red-haired put his elbows over the table, “Sir, you’re a great lover of wine, as I know, I’m sure you’ve taste almost every fine bottle in this world, but what about another kind of licorice?”

“I find them too common to my standards, thank you” Valerius replied. Renata came back carrying a dark-red bottle with a small Cupid drew on it.

“That’s it… almost all wine has gone” she said, pouring the liquid in the consul’s glass. Julian smirked.

“Hey, Rena, I was said by the consul he hasn’t tried a magical beverage, wouldn’t you like to prepare one for us?”

“I don’t want…” Valerius started, interrupted by the magician.

“What kind of… magical beverage, Julian? You know I cannot work without the appropriate ingredients”

“I wasn’t thinking of something complicated, but since you said some spells are enough to become every drink in something… _splendid_ …” Julian blinked at her, a sharp laugh out of his lips. Renata bitted her lower lip.

“Oh… I don’t know, I haven’t try it before…”

“You see?” Valerius said, making a snort “The skilled magician can’t even make a stupid love potion”.

“I… didn’t say that, sir” she replied, looking at the consul in pain.

“Oooh, did I offend you? My apologize, but I still keep my words”.

The magician frowned.

“So do you think you’re thick enough, don’t you, dear consul?” she asked, wrinkling her nose. “Let’s make an experiment, we two.”

Renata poured the wine in the glass through the table, as Valerius glanced at her in horror. Then she proceed to fill it with the pink liquor and gave it to the consul.

“Now, sir, drink it”

“How can I know it’s not a trap?”

“What, afraid of a venom?” Renata drank a few sips before handing the glass to Valerius. “It’s fine, I’m not dying…”

The consul wasn’t drunk enough to play that game, but in the end he wanted her to make a tantrum, so he drank almost all the liquid. It tasted like a banal punch of red fruits, less nice than the cider he tried first. He smiled, pushing the glass.

“That’s all? Because I feel I still dislike you, witch.”

“Thanks gods, ‘cause right now you’ll enjoy the view of a true aphrodisiac…”

Renata opened her mouth and put her index finger in it, moving as she was seeking something. Both Valerius and Julian stared at her for a few seconds, then she pulled her finger and took a drink right from the bottle. She glanced at the men and pulled her tongue between her lips like a child vulgarity, but then they noticed something shining on it, a pink drawing of a heart crossed by two arrows.

“Re-Rena, what’s that?” Julian murmured, pushing himself closer so he could look at the mark. She gulped.

“It’s a… sort of sexual spell” she answered, a bit embarrassed. “It’s supposed this is enough to become anything I eat and share a potential aphrodisiac…”

Valerius’s sharp laugh broke the moment.

“As I said! It’s just hocus pocus and performance, smoke and mirrors… Tell me, witch, how can you prove it’s going to work that… sexual spell?” he smirked at Renata.

“Well… I need a test subject, but…”

“Pick me!” Julian yelled “My body’s up to science… or magic, whatever is this.”

“You sure, Julian? This might go hard to handle… if you know what I mean.” Her cheeks blushed and Julian caressed her chin softly.

“I trust you very much, my dear Renata, now as Socrates said, give me these sweet potion, sweeter than any wine…”

With her hand shaking, Renata put more liquor in the glass, drank a couple of gulps and passed it to the doctor. He drank a bit too and sighed, eyes closing.

“This is truly the ragweed, just made for the gods” he whispered, breathing slowly. The magician looked at him, longing.

“And… how do you feel?”

“Delectable… maybe a bit feverish, it must be for the candles and… oh, my girl, my sweet little girl…” Julian opened his eyes, staring at the girl in a hungry manner “You… are the real ragweed…”

“Oh gods…” she muttered, stepping back. Julian laughed and crawled over the table, seeking for his prey, almost jumping over the magician but failing since she ran before he could catch her. Valerius raise an eyebrow as the doctor chased the magician, and put his glance on the half-filled glass. What a stupid scene, even if that spell worked it was obvious those idiots were meant to fall for each other. With that thought on his head, the consul drank the rest of the liquor, the alcohol was so expensive it was a booze waste it.

But at the moment the liquid touched his tongue, he noticed something was wrong. The old red fruit taste was gone, replaced by a delicious, fresh note of red and dark grapes, s similar to his favorite kind of wine, but maybe ten times more delicious than ever. As the liquor traveled down his throat, a sudden heat took control of his body, making him blush and pant. His eyes went through the room, searching for something… for someone.

At last, a black and white ribbon disappeared behind the table, just a few meters from him. Hands shaking, the consul went behind the table too and searched for the magician, crawling on the floor, protected by the tablecloth from her feverish partner… but the little lamb was in a real danger, Valerius said to himself, now that he was chasing her… and oh if he was a good hunter.

His hand grabbed her by an ankle and pushed her near to him. Renata gave a low scream, her eyes wide opened.

“Consul! What are you doing…?”

Valerius put a finger over her lips.

“Hush, my little lamb… you don’t want that disastrous doctor to find you, do you?” Renata’s glance went shadowed, worried by the consul’s behavior.

“Sir, may I ask…?”

“Shhh, my lamb… you may ask whatever you want as soon as you’re safe or… Maybe not…”

The magician crawled back, face up, and the consul went after her, catching her calves and pushing her back.

“You can’t get away from me, Renata, not until you’ve satiate me properly” he purred, his face coming close to the magician’s chest.

“Sir…” she murmured, lips trembling “Did you drink the liquor too?”

Without an answer, Valerius put his lips over Renata’s cleavage, savoring the warm flesh which strangely tasted like the beverage. His mind stopped to think clear, all he wanted was to enjoy, taste, devour every part of that girl, so he pulled down her sleeves and slipped his mouth over her shoulders, her collarbone, licking it until he reached her neck, which bit hungrily, almost breaking the skin, leaving a reddened mark where his teeth played.

The bite made the girl squirm, letting a short moan went from her lips, and a single word:

“Consul!” Valerius smirked, his tongue dancing on the mark he made, his arms wrapped around the magician’s waist, her own arousal finding his and both bodies coming closer, just stopped by the clothing covering them.

A hand pulled the tablecloth and Julian appeared, smiling with lust in his eyes.

“My my, what do we have here?” he purred “A beautiful dove being eaten by a fox”

“Who are you calling fox, you bird of ill omen?” Valerius growled, holding tightly to his lover. “This is my lamb now, go away and search something for your taste”.

“I’m afraid I cannot do that, good sir… unless you’re up to share” the doctor added, looking both Renata and Valerius with the same lechery. The consul did the same, thinking about that deal… After all, he thought, it was a special night, both nobility and commoners sharing food and tables, what was the difference with that delicious snack?

“I’ll be generous tonight, doctor, I think our lamb is enough to satisfy our… hunger” he murmured, shaking his head so Julian would take his place with them.

“Hmm, gentlemen?” Renata’s eyes traveled both men, they remained silent. “I think this floor is a bit uncomfortable for us… Why don’t we go outside, and enjoy ourselves with the exquisite gifts this mesmerizing room has?”

Grey and pale gold eyes met, before answering almost at the same time:

“What a perfect idea”.

The three lovers went through a naughty, intimate play sharing not just every drink the found, mouth to mouth from Valerius to Renata, and then from her to Julian, but did the same with the fruits and sweets, pouring melted chocolate over the magician’s uncovered flesh and licking it straight from her, the temperature of the room heating up minute by minute, until the foreplay wasn’t enough and they found themselves over the table, Julian holding Renata over his lap, working on her neck and shoulders, Valerius kneeling in from of her, praising her feet and legs still covered in velvet socks (he took away her footwear) with his hands and lips. Around them, some guests were prey of the same fever, the sexual tension built from the beginning finally released, the room plenty of pheromones that made the atmosphere hotter and suffocating.

“Follow me” Valerius growled, his eyes caught by the fire of lust. “There’s a better place to continue the party”.

His lovers nodded and went right behind him. The consul drove them to his chambers, feeling the security that the masquerade, the fear of the servants and the respect of the courtiers would give them all the privacy they needed. And so it was.

The three went over the bed without hesitation, undressing each other, Renata trapped between both men, receiving their caressing the same way a battlefield receive the enemies crossed fire, two pair of hands squeezing and scratching, two mouths biting her delicate skin, two tongues licking their marks, sometimes meeting each other, and then the magician kept caught in a silent battle, two men kissing as his hands worked over his little lover.

Renata managed to impose herself, pushing Julian over the bed and herself over him, bending so she could reach his face, neck and chest with her lips, her hands stroking his grew up erection, her hips up so Valerius took advantage of her posture, sliding a hand between her legs, fingers over her clit and her soaked cunt, his other hand traveling over her back and buttocks, pinching and slapping occasionally, enjoying her soft moans mixed with Julian’s.

“Rena, please…” the doctor begged, his eyes half-opened “Let me… let us fuck you…”

“Hmm…” the girl purred, looking to the doctor, then the consul “I don’t know, have you been good enough to let you take my pussy? What do you say?”

“Of course we are”

“Don’t be so mean” Valerius complained in a hoarse voice. He put himself over her, holding her from behind. “You are our little lamb, now give yourself, all of you… burn your body in this altar, my pet…”

The consul pressed his dick right over Renata’s cunt, and Julian groaned in demand.

“Hold on, sir, that sweet little hole is mine, tell her, Rena…”

“I don’t know… I want you both” she moaned, stroking her hips against Valerius’s cock. The doctor pushed her by the waist, trying to sit her over his own dick, but as soon as he felt the tip entering the throbbing entrance, the consul pulled the girl and buried himself in her. The assault was so quick the magician whined in pain, her back arching as her lover thrusted two, three, four more times before pulling out, the wetness growing fast.

“That’s it, now you can have both of us” he muttered to her ear before licking it. Renata placed herself over Julian’s cock and he pushed himself inside, softly as the girl was the one in control, and just as the last inch of him was inside, deliciously tightened by her small frame, the magician started to ride her lover, slowly, as the consul worked on her derriere, licking his fingers soaked and putting them in and around her other entrance, until the lubrication was satisfying to him and started to push his cock inside, not so nice as Julian but less aggressive than the first time. The girl squirmed at the sight of two lengths, one soft and caressing, one hard and sharp, working in an exquisite way on her, and so she was riding the doctor and the consul did the same with her.

The time went through as the lovers continued their games, sometimes Renata twisted herself so she could kiss Valerius, sometimes Julian raise so he could kiss Renata, both men playing with her whole body as they ravished it, squeezing her breasts, licking and pinching her nipples, biting and scratching her arms and legs, Valerius digging his fangs over her left shoulder, Julian sucking her collarbone, both marking her as his, a battle of power without a true winner, just by the pleasure of let themselves enjoy the delights of that body. The whole time the magician reached two or three orgasms, and she was feeling exhausted, but still both men seemed full of energy. That was the danger of that aphrodisiac spell, the hard the desire was keeping, the long the sex drive might endure.

“Are you done, my dear?” Julian asked, smiling at her “You seem a but tired”

“I am, Julian… I don’t think I can take this anymore…”

“Oh but you’ll have to” Valerius said viciously. “We are not done yet, after all”.

“Consul, I’d wish… but I feel so weak…”

“Let’s help you, what do you say, doctor Devorak? Do you think our little lamb can hold another cum?”

“I… I think so, consul” he answered.

“Let’s do it, then.”

Their touching doubled, driving Renata quickly to a new, stronger orgasm, but as she felt it building up inside her belly, Julian’s hands went right to her neck, squeezing it slightly.

“What… what are you…?” she grunted.

“I’m sorry, my dear, but I can assure you this is the best way to make you come” he apologized, both hands firmly wrapped around her neck sides, his thumbs digging on her throat.

“That’s a wonderful idea, doctor” Valerius congratulated him “Can you feel it? Her insides are going tighter”

“Why don’t you help her too? There’s her lovely button unattended” Julian suggested. Valerius put a hand over her oversensitive clit and rubbed it as his other hand went to her breasts. The magician struggled at the fierce touching of her lovers, an electric sensation in her stimulated clit and the lack of air making her feel almost unreal, her head floating as the most unbearable pain and pleasure was taking over her body.

Soon Julian’s moans announced he was close, a few thrusts more and her cunt pressed tight around his cock. Then, Valerius felt the same sensation and both men came, filling his lover with their hot seeds, letting her go as her walls stretched, the thick white cum running over her thighs, dropping on the velvet sheets. The girl collapsed over Julian, who held her as Valerius bent over her shaking body, kissing the marks he did before, the three lusty players panting.

The next morning they found themselves tangled in the sheets and their own arms and legs. The aphrodisiac effects were gone, and when they watched each other, a horror built in their faces. Renata and Julian jumped outside the bed, grabbing their clothing as Valerius, consumed by rage and embarrassment, yelled at him with all the strength of his lungs:

“Get out of here, dirty commoners! You aren’t allowed into my chambers!”

The doctor and the magician left as quick as they could the consul’s room, his angry yells still resonating in their ears.

“That’s not how I wanted to end the masquerade, but still I must feel good by spending two-thirds of my night with you, Renata” Julian said, kissing her cheek. She blinked at the doctor, a happy smile curved in her lips.

“I’m sure we can spend a whole quarter of our night later, doctor Devorak” she said in a seductive voice. “Just you and me”.

“That’s a deal I can take” the doctor answered, bowing at his lover before leaving the hall.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Please feel free to leave your kudos and reviews!


End file.
